The King, The Hero And Their Tiger
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: They say that dreams are just our subconscious telling us what we really want, well Yuri wants something very specific and a text to the wrong person might just help him get it.


**Hi everyone Holly here :D so Pandora wanted an OtaPliroy treat and thus this was born, it's simple, fun and hella porny and I hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

Formal functions are dull. Like really, really fucking tedious. Whenever Yuri is dragged (more often than not kicking and screaming) along to one he detests every single fucking second of it. The clothes, the people, the smiling and being polite – he hates it all and tonight is just as awful as all the rest of them.

He's got no one to talk to – Mila's off getting all cosy with the Italian girl again, Georgi's making eyes at his new girlfriend and Viktor is proving (once again) that he has absolutely no fucking chill when it comes to Katsudon. Yuri's even desperate enough to talk to Yakov... if he wasn't in the corner being gross and smiling weirdly at Lilia. What he needs is something to make the evening vastly more entertaining and he spots it in the form of two dark haired men standing out of the way, deep in conversation with each other.

 _Now here's something to liven up this party..._

JJ is the first to notice him looking and a smirk spreads over his lips as he locks eyes with Yuri. He catches Otabek's attention and draws it to over to Yuri. A tiny smile pulls at the corner of Otabek's lips as his eyes rake over Yuri's figure. Yuri feels his breath still and his heart pound as he drinks in the image of these two very attractive men looking at him like they want to devour him completely.

"Hey there Kitten," JJ all but purrs as Yuri approaches them, "fancy a drink?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Yuri replies, a smirk of his own twisting it's way onto his lips, his teeth teasing his bottom lip.

Effortlessly Otabek plucks a glass of champagne from a passing tray and hands it to Yuri, his eyes never leaving Yuri's lips. "Drink up," he tells him and Yuri's gut tightens. He can feel their eyes on him as he makes a show of draining the glass in one.

"Thanks," he says as he puts the glass down on a vacant table.

"Another?" Otabek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Yuri asks, once again teasing his bottom lip between his teeth seductively.

"Would we ever?" JJ asks innocently, wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist. "You know we're perfect gentlemen."

"Oh really?" Yuri asks as JJ's hand slowly slips from his waist to his backside, giving it a gentle squeeze. "The hand on my ass says otherwise."

"Can you blame him?" Otabek asks, reaching over to brush a lock of Yuri's fringe behind his ear, out of his eyes and Yuri feels his knees weaken. "It's such an exquisite ass."

The outrageous flirting is making heat pool in the pit of Yuri's stomach and his cock begin to stir. Having both JJ and Otabek touching him is incredibly nice. He should be paying more attention to the people around them, to the fact that they're in a crowded hall with lots of other people who could be watching and whispering. The wheels of the gossip mill could already be turning but Yuri doesn't care. JJ's hand is still on his ass and Otabek is casually playing with a lose lock of his hair, wrapping it around his finger and seeming to pull Yuri in, and Yuri fucking loves it. _Give me more... oh god, give me more!_

He remembers the first time he slept with Otabek, just after he turned sixteen after a reprise of his 'Welcome To The Madness' routine at a gala. Remembers how he clung to him, screaming profanities as Otabek's cock drove him wild. The thought of it now has a tiny moan bubbling up in his throat, making him lean into Otabek's touch.

"Are you trying to seduce me Altin?" he asks when he manages to find his voice.

"What if I am Plisetsky?" Otabek asks, a devious glint in his eye that makes Yuri's heart pound.

JJ's hand gives Yuri's ass another squeeze, reminding him that he's still there. "What if we both are?"

Another night flashes across Yuri's mind; this one stars JJ and has him holding Yuri down, one of his large hands pinning both of Yuri's slim wrists, while Yuri begged him to go harder, faster, deeper. Both Otabek and JJ had taken him to such heights of pleasure he hadn't been able to think straight for days afterwards.

 _Imagine what the both of them could do to you..._

That thought most definitely has him hard and he is almost certain that the moan that tears itself from his throat is audible to both of them. In fact he knows they heard it as JJ's hand shifts slightly so he can get a proper handful of Yuri's backside and Otabek takes hold of Yuri's chin and runs his thumb over his bottom lip.

"What was that Kitten?" JJ asks and Yuri doesn't have to see his face to know that he's smirking. "Didn't quite catch that."

"Take me to bed and fuck me," Yuri demands and he's thankful that his voice isn't shaking as much as it could be.

"Which one of us are you saying that to?" Otabek asks.

"Both of you," Yuri almost moans.

Otabek locks eyes with JJ and Yuri sees the smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. That thumb is back, pressing down on his bottom lip as JJ gives his ass another hard squeeze. Yuri's lost in lust and Otabek's eyes, drowning in desire and dark brown. His heart is pounding as Otabek leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek, lingering there so he can whisper in Yuri's ear.

"As you wish."

Like a scene change in a film they're suddenly in Yuri's hotel room, both JJ and Otabek practically ripping his clothes off. Yuri's on his hands and knees, his lips around JJ's cock while Otabek fingers him open, preparing him for his dick. It feels like too much, JJ's hand in his hair has him moaning around the cock in his mouth and pushing himself back onto Otabek's fingers, desperate for more.

Yuri looks up into JJ's eyes, the hunger swimming within them making Yuri's own cock ache. He's desperate to be touched but he's pretty sure he could cum from just this. He feels something warm and wet against his ass and it sends sparks of white hot pleasure coursing through him. A glance over his shoulder tells him that it's Otabek's tongue against him. JJ gives a harsh thrust into Yuri's mouth and Yuri's moaning, letting his eyes slip closed in pleasure.

Yuri opens his eyes again and he's no longer staring up at JJ's handsome face. Instead he's staring up at his own bedroom ceiling, sweat on his brow and his cock aching.

 _It... was a dream..._

The realisation creeps up on him, prickling his skin and making him tingle all over. Panting as if he's just finished a particularly hard training session he shakily pulls up his duvet and looks down to see his cock, alarmingly turgid and begging for attention.

"Fuck..." Yuri sighs, letting himself flop back down onto his pillows, drained of energy.

He feels exhausted but there's still a prickling on his skin. He closes his eyes and he can still see himself on his hands and knees in that hotel, JJ's cock in his mouth and Otabek's tongue in his ass. A shiver runs through him as the image changes – he's sandwiched between Otabek and JJ. His arms are pinned behind his back by Otabek, JJ's tongue invading his mouth as he's fucked by both of their dicks at once.

Before he knows what he's doing Yuri's hand is pumping his cock furiously. It feels as if fire is coursing through his entire body as the idea of both of them filling him fans the flame of his imagination. His hand isn't quite enough but it will have to do.

"O... Otabek..." he groans softly as he imagines Otabek ploughing into him, restraining both of Yuri's wrists with one hand while JJ fucks his face, gripping his hair for leverage. "JJ..."

His eyes slip closed and his hand speeds up as he pictures JJ pulling out of his mouth to paint Yuri's face with his cum. A few more thrusts and he imagines Otabek exploding inside him, both of them using him as a fuck toy to draw pleasure out of. He can even hear Otabek telling him that's all he's good for, that's all they want him for.

 _'Such a desperate cum-slut, begging to be filled...'_

Imagining that purred into his ear by either Otabek or JJ as they both fuck him senseless has Yuri reaching his peak and cumming like a dump-truck, covering his chest in white. He gasps for breath as he comes down from his high, staring up at the ceiling to stop himself from picturing getting fucked by two very hot men again.

 _I need a shower_ , he thinks as he lets out a shuddering breath, _and a vodka... and to go to church and confess my sins..._

* * *

Yuri tries to forget just how hard the thought of getting fucked by JJ and Otabek at the same time made him. He throws himself in to practice, ignoring everything around him that aren't flips, toe-loops and axels ( _if Katsudon can do a quad flip then I sure as shit can!_ ). For the most part that works... until a bunch of new skaters come to his rink in St Petersburg before a competition, one of them being Otabek. While he's incredibly happy to see his best friend he's pretty sure everyone can feel the unresolved sexual tension between them.

He's having a rest day after a particularly nasty fall on his shoulder (which he insisted to Yakov is fine but the old man was adamant he take the day off). He's bored and texting Otabek relieves some of that boredom, especially as he can get updates on what's happening at the rink.

 **[2:45pm] FROM: ME – How's practice? Sorry if Viktor and Katsudon are being super disgusting**

 **[2:46pm] FROM: OTABEK – Haha it's fine, Katsuki seems to have gotten him to dial down the PDA**

 **[2:46pm] FROM: OTABEK – How's the shoulder?**

 **[2:47pm] FROM: ME – Fine, I could probably stand to give it some kind of rub though**

 **[2:49pm] FROM: OTABEK – I can take a look at it when I'm done here if you want? I'm still coming to yours later right?**

 **[2:50pm] FROM: ME – Of course! If you want to that would be amazing!**

 **[2:51pm] FROM: OTABEK – Great, I cam do your whole back if you want**

 **[2:52pm] FROM: OTABEK – BRB gotta skate**

 _Oh god!_

Yuri's face is flushing. That sounded like an invitation... The last time he and Otabek slept together it had started with Otabek giving him a back massage. Otabek's hands are magic and it was when Yuri started to let out little involuntary moans and whimpers that Otabek decided his lips wanted to join the party as well. Being bent over the arm of the sofa and having Otabek fuck him from behind was amazing.

And then there was that dream...

The idea of Otabek's big strong hands pinning his wrists down above his head while he ploughs into him, ordering him to not look away, already has Yuri stirring in his boxers. His dick doesn't want this to be a spectator sport but the idea of having Otabek fuck him into the mattress later is more appealing than spanking the monkey now. He hopes that Otabek is nearly done with practice as his heart is already fluttering.

He picks up his phone, types out a text and sends it before he can convince himself that it's not a good idea.

 **[2:59pm] FROM: ME – I'm bored and horny, wanna do something about it?**

If Otabek is skating he'll get it once he's done and hopefully get him to hurry the fuck up and get to Yuri's. His dick is begging for some kind of attention so he presses his palm to it over his shorts to try and relieve some of the pressure. It just about works but he still wants to wait until it's Otabek's hand pumping him.

His phone buzzes and Yuri practically pounces on it, hoping against hope that it's Otabek saying he's leaving the rink now.

 **[3:01pm] FROM: SHITHEAD – I'll be there in fifteen minutes, you'd better be ready for me kitten ;p x**

 _What?_

Yuri re-reads the message he sent, the reply and the name at the top of the message three times before it sinks in.

 _Oh shit..._

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 _No, no, no, no, no!_

 _This can't be happening!_

He drops his phone as if it's burnt him, shoves his face into his pillow and screams out his frustration. Once he's calmed down enough to think clearly he picks up his phone again, thumbs almost cramping from typing so fast.

 **[3:08pm] FROM: ME – Forget it, I sent that to the wrong person**

 **[3:09pm] FROM: SHITHEAD – I'm already half way there, you're not getting out of it that easily kitten ;p x**

 _Fuck!_

 _No... this isn't happening, this isn't happening._

How did it even happen? Yuri thought he had been texting Otabek so how had he ended up sending a text professing that he was in need of a good hard seeing to to fucking JJ?

He went back to read the message log from JJ and, sure enough, just before his message there was one from the man himself asking about the best places to eat in St Petersburg. He had been so distracted texting Otabek (and thinking about getting a good hard fucking) that he hadn't noticed that the text he was replying to wasn't Otabek.

 _Oh fucking shit!_

 _This is bad!_

Yuri can't quite believe that he's just done that. _Well... maybe it's not such a bad thing_ , an untrustworthy part of his brain thinks, _getting fucked by JJ might be just as nice. He was pretty fucking amazing the last time..._

 _No!_

 _No fucking way!_

 _We're not opening that door!_

Yuri is freaking out, his hands fidgeting with his hair, his shirt, the bed covers beneath him. He needs to do something to calm himself down while he waits for JJ to arrive. If he can't stop him from coming over he'll have to do something to get rid of him when he gets here.

Yuri's phone vibrates and he pounces on it hoping it's a text from JJ saying he's got lost so Yuri can tell him not to bother. It isn't. Of course it isn't, that would be _way_ too helpful.

 **[3:25pm] FROM: OTABEK – Done with practise so will head over to yours, see you in ten, hope youre still hot and bothered**

 _Bollocks!_

 _Fuck! Shit! Fuck!_

 _This is not good!_

Okay... new plan: get rid of JJ as soon as he gets here and hopefully that will be before Otabek gets here. Totally doable...

Yuri groans and shoves his face into his pillow again. It's not doable. JJ is an unpredictable loose cannon and Yuri has no way of knowing how JJ's going to react. He might just laugh it off and leave or he might decide that he wants to stay. Yuri can't believe his own stupidity and carelessness. He needs to figure out a way out of this before JJ gets here.

There is a knock at the door and Yuri realises that he's well and truly fucked. He shakily pushes himself to his feet and makes his way to the door. He has no idea which one of them it's going to be but he knows he needs to get rid of one before the other gets here.

He opens the door and finds JJ leaning against the door frame, smirking down at him. "Hey there Kitten."

"What are you doing here?" Yuri growls. _I'll try for deniability and hopefully he'll buy it._

"You invited me Kitten, remember?" JJ all but purrs. He reaches over and takes hold of Yuri's chin, running his thumb over Yuri's plump bottom lip. "What was it? 'I'm bored and horny, wanna do something about it?'"

"That text wasn't meant for you," Yuri mumbles.

"Oh really?" JJ asks. "Who was it meant for then?"

"No one."

JJ chuckles. "You're a terrible liar Kitten."

"Please tell me that you didn't fly here all the way from Canada just because of a mildly provocative text," Yuri hisses.

JJ chuckles. "I came here yesterday for training," he explains. "Although if it was a serious offer..."

"Look that text was a mistake," Yuri snaps. He can feel that his cheeks are red and he can't believe he's having this conversation but he is and he has no one to blame but himself.

JJ takes a step forward, backing Yuri up against the wall and closing the door behind himself. "You sure?" he asks. "Looks to me like you're a little on the flushed side. I mean I can hardly blame you – being so close to my fine self and everything – but are you sure you don't want me to help you out at all?" He casts an obvious glance to Yuri's noticeable erection.

"N... no." Yuri replies and he curses himself because he's already stammering and leaning into JJ's touch.

"So you don't want me?"

"No..." Yuri tries to say firmly but even to his own ears he sounds uncertain. "Can you just get out of here?"

"Say it like you mean it Kitten and I will," JJ all but purrs.

"I do mean it," Yuri snaps but there isn't as much venom behind his voice as he would like. JJ's gaze has him pinned against the wall and the hand on his neck tracing lazy patterns is making him weak at the knees. "I... I don't want you anywhere near me!"

JJ chuckles. "That's what you said last time, Kitten, but this isn't the first time you've text me saying that you want me."

And just like that Yuri's resolve snaps. JJ's so close that he barely has to lean forward to press his lips to his. If JJ is in anyway taken aback by this he doesn't let it show and kisses Yuri back almost immediately. Yuri's already moaning into the kiss as one of JJ's hands slips around Yuri's waist to palm his firm ass. Yuri's hands up to tangle in the longer top of JJ's hair as their tongues tangle, the fact that Otabek will be arriving soon and Yuri needs JJ to leave all but gone from his mind.. He doesn't want JJ to leave though. He wants him to take him to his bedroom and fuck him hard.

"Turn and face the wall," JJ orders as he pulls back from their kiss for breath.

"Okay..." Yuri nods and does as he's told.

"Put your hands above your head," JJ tells him and the commanding tone of his voice sends a shiver down Yuri's spine. He whimpers softly and complies, placing his hands together on the wall high above his head. A second later one of JJ's hands pins both of Yuri's to the wall. The warmth of JJ's body is pressed against his back and Yuri wriggles into it. A deep groan resonates through JJ's chest into Yuri and he can feel JJ's cock pressing against his backside.

"JJ..." Yuri gasps as the hand not pinning his slips down Yuri's chest to slowly palm his cock through his shorts.

"What is it Kitten?" JJ asks, giving the shell of Yuri's ear a gentle nip.

"I... oh fuck..."

JJ chuckles and presses a kiss to the back of Yuri's neck. "Use your words."

"Fuck me," Yuri groans trying to grind himself back onto JJ's cock, desperate for it.

"If you insist," JJ says pressing kisses up and down Yuri's neck. He scrapes his teeth over the sensitive nape and Yuri moans loudly. "Where would you like me to fuck you? On your bed, fucking you into your mattress? On the floor, you on your hands and knees begging for it? Or right here against the wall?"

Another groan rips itself from Yuri's throat as JJ grinds his clothed erection against his backside. "Please..."

"Please what Kitten?" JJ asks. "If you won't tell me then I can't do anything."

"Fuck me here," Yuri gasps.

JJ's hand leaves Yuri's cock to take hold of his chin and turn his head into a kiss. Yuri moans into JJ's mouth, desperate for him to just get the fuck on with it and fuck him already. He's losing himself in the feeling of JJ's body pressing against him, his head already clouding over with lust that he forgets everything around him.

A knock at the door brings him screaming back to reality.

"JJ wait..." he pants.

A smirk spreads across JJ's lips. "Well, well, well... it seems I have a naughty little kitten on my hands," he teases. "Did you already have someone coming over before you asked me to come here?"

"I told you that text wasn't meant for you," Yuri says his voice shaking with lust as JJ's free hand goes back to palming Yuri's cock through his clothes.

"Maybe I should open the door," JJ says, "let whoever it is see you red faced and begging me to fuck you."

"No..." Yuri pants. What if it isn't Otabek?

There's another knock at the door. "Yura?" Otabek's voice says through the door. "You there?"

Yuri feels JJ's lips against his neck pull up into a slick grin and he feel his stomach drop but at the same time another wave of desire pulls him further and further under that spell. _I could have the two of them together..._

"I think we should let him in," JJ whispers in Yuri's ear. "Let him see how beautiful you look like this."

Before Yuri can protest JJ reaches over, still keeping Yuri pinned to the wall, and opens the door. Yuri just so happens to be looking in that direction and locks eye with Otabek. It feels as if he's staring into Yuri's soul and Yuri feels a heat creeping across his cheeks. He can't look away, Otabek's eyes holding him there until JJ gives his cock a squeeze and he moans, throwing his head back and letting his eyes slip closed.

"Nice of you to join us Otabek," JJ says.

"JJ." Otabek nods in greeting. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely," JJ replies, both of them ignoring Yuri completely, which is only serving to turn him on more. "It seems as if I've found us a gorgeous little slut who's just desperate to be fucked."

"That so?" Otabek asks.

"What do you say Kitten," JJ asks, finally acknowledging Yuri again. "You want your Hero to join us?"

"Y... yes," Yuri stammers, his voice breathy and light.

Something in Otabek seems to come to life at that. He closes the door and is on Yuri in seconds, his hand in Yuri's hair, forcing his head back with his tight grip. "Say that again, I didn't hear you."

The low tone of Otabek's voice has Yuri trembling, moaning under the touch of both of them. "Yes, I want you," he groans. "I want both of you."

"Then shall we take this to the bedroom," JJ purrs, "or would you rather get fucked in the hallway like a desperate slut?"

A loud moan rips itself from Yuri's throat. He wants that, fucking hell does he want that, but he can't quite bring himself to admit it. Cheeks burning Yuri lowers his eyes to the floor, unable to look at either of them.

"My... my bedroom," he says.

"Was that so hard?" JJ asks and Yuri doesn't need to see his face to know that the shithead looks triumphant.

Otabek's grip is his hair tightens and he forces Yuri to look round at him. Their gazes lock for a second before Otabek's lips are on Yuri's taking him completely by surprise and making him moan into Otabek's mouth, desperate for more.

"Lead the way then," Otabek orders, breaking the kiss, and steps away.

"Okay," Yuri nods. He feels the warmth of JJ's body leave him as well and he shakily begins to make his way to his room. He's rock hard, light headed and he has to brace his hand on the wall but he just about manages to make it to his bedroom. _Oh my god... I can't believe this is happening... I'm actually going to have a threesome with both of them._

Yuri doesn't have a lot of time to dwell on that thought because as soon as they're inside his bedroom he's grabbed from behind. A hand in his hair and an arm around his waist turn him around, forcing him to look at Otabek. Yuri's breath catches in his throat as he sees the hungry look in Otabek's eyes as his gaze rakes up Yuri's frame.

"Now how about we put on a nice little show for Otabek here, what do you say?" JJ asks, the hand on his waist gripping Yuri's hip.

He can't find his voice so he nods, never taking his eyes off Otabek. There is a fire in those dark eyes that makes Yuri's gut tighten, his cock twitching at the idea of having Otabek watch JJ take him apart. Otabek reaches over and runs his thumb over Yuri's bottom lip, the gesture possessive, demanding.

"So beautiful," he murmurs softly but Yuri hears it and his ears heat up.

"Please..." Yuri doesn't know what he's begging for he just knows he needs more than this light teasing.

Otabek leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Yuri's lips that makes him melt. "How about that show then?"

Yuri just about manages to nod as Otabek flashes him a smirk before going to sit down in the chair Yuri usually throws his clothes on at the end of the day. Today, though, it's miraculously clean. He almost forgets that JJ is there until a warm hand on his stomach reminds him.

JJ's had snakes its way further underneath Yuri's shirt and up his chest, taking the shirt with him. His hand is warm and his fingers are teasing as he reaches one of Yuri's nipples and gives it a hard pinch. Yuri cries out, loving the rough treatment.

"I always knew you liked it rough Kitten," JJ whispers so that only he can hear, "but who would have known you also got off on being watched as well?"

Yuri can't bring himself to reply with anything other than a strangled groan as JJ's other hand finally leaves his hair so that he can rid Yuri of his shirt. Warm hands are back on his even warmer skin before the shirt hits the floor, mapping out every inch of his body. JJ slips two fingers passed Yuri's open lips and Yuri immediately begins to suck on them like they're the answer to all his problems. He wishes it was either JJ's or Otabek's cock but he'll take what he can get at the moment and hope more comes later.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" JJ asks as he removes his spit slick fingers from Yuri's mouth to tease one of his nipples with them.

"He is rather exquisite, yes," Otabek replies sounding as calm and collected as if he were looking at a particularly interesting piece of artwork.

"Got the perfect face for fucking," JJ observes and it sends a shiver down Yuri's spine. He loves how they're talking about him like he's not even there while JJ's hands move down to his shorts. The blush spreads further across Yuri's cheeks as JJ teases the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down to show off Yuri's hipbones. The slow pace is maddening and Yuri can feel himself getting impatient.

"Please..." he begs.

"Please what Kitten?" JJ asks, snapping the band against Yuri's skin. "You need to tell me otherwise you won't get anything."

"Please touch me," Yuri whines.

"But I am touching you," JJ chuckles as a hand slips around the back of Yuri's shorts to grab the firm flesh of his backside, making Yuri moan.

"Touch my..." Yuri pants, desperate to keep a handle on himself. "Touch my cock!"

"He does sound lovely when he's begging, doesn't he?" JJ asks Otabek, ignoring Yuri completely once again.

"Maybe we should give him what he wants," Otabek says, his eyes boring into Yuri as if he were made of glass and Otabek could see right through him.

"Please..." Yuri begs again.

"Well you have been so good," JJ whispers, placing a kiss on Yuri's cheek. "You deserve a reward."

JJ sinks to his knees behind Yuri, pressing kisses down Yuri's spine as he does. He hooks his fingers inside Yuri's shorts and boxers and pulls them both down in one sift motion. Yuri steps out of them so that JJ can remove them completely leaving him completely naked before the two of them.

"Perfect," JJ muses before giving Yuri's backside a hard slap, which makes Yuri moan. "On the bed, on your knees."

Tingling with anticipation Yuri does as he's told, facing Otabek as he kneels in the centre of his bed. That look in Otabek's eyes still makes Yuri's head spin and he's transfixed. The spell is broken when he feels JJ's hands on him again, one hand on his chest toying with a nipple, the other beginning to slowly stroke Yuri's cock.

A stream of breathy moans and whimpers leaves Yuri's lips as JJ's strokes begin to speed up. Otabek's gaze has him locked in place and JJ's hand is driving him wild. He's losing himself to the pleasure, becoming completely drunk with it and it's only made worse as Otabek gets to his feet and closes the distance between them. Otabek reaches over and runs his thumb over Yuri's bottom lip before a harsh hand in his hair forces him down so that he's eye level with the outline of Otabek's erection. He watches as the hand not is his hair pulls down the zip and Otabek works his cock free from his boxers.

"Suck it," he orders and Yuri's cock twitches. He looks up at Otabek to see his eyes filled with hungry desire. "Don't make me repeat myself," Otabek tells him and Yuri feels liquid fire running through his blood.

"Yes sir," he says, his voice barely above a whisper. He loves the fact that he hears Otabek's breath hitch slightly ( _I can get them hot under the collar as well_ ) so he makes a show of opening his mouth and slowly sinking down onto Otabek's cock. He takes him right to the back of his throat, letting his eyes slip closed in pleasure as the hand in his hair tightens once again.

"Oh fuck!" Otabek groans as Yuri moans around his cock, JJ's hand on Yuri's own cock helping to pull them from him.

"He good?" JJ asks and Yuri can hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know he is," Otabek replies as he slowly begins to thrust his hips, trying to get his cock deeper down Yuri's throat. He braces his hand on Otabek's hips to pull him in deeper too, loving the abuse to the back of his throat and needing more.

"His ass is amazing as well," JJ says, giving the firm flesh a hard slap as if to prove a point. Yuri moans around Otabek's cock, the vibrations making the hand in his hair grip even harder.

"Do you want to fuck his throat too?" Otabek asks JJ.

"Yeah," JJ replies, almost breathless at the thought.

Yuri whimpers in protest as JJ's hand leaves his cock and another whimper leaves his lips when Otabek pulls him off his cock. He looks up at Otabek with pleading eyes, desperate for him to shove his cock down his throat again. Otabek reaches down and places his hand on Yuri's cheek, his thumb rubbing the skin soothingly.

"Please... I..." Yuri begins, leaning into Otabek's touch.

"Please what Yura?" Otabek asks. "What do you want?"

"I want more..." Yuri gasps as JJ runs his hand through his hair, strong fingers massaging his scalp.

"Such a desperate slut for it isn't he?" JJ muses, never taking his eyes off Yuri.

"Oh fuck yes!" Yuri moans. Having the both of them basically ignoring him while they use him is such a fucking turn on.

A smirk spreads across Otabek's perfect lips as he runs his thumb over Yuri's lips, tracing the shape of his mouth. "You think you can take us both at once?"

"What?!" _What does he mean both of them at once? If he means..._ A nervous tingle creeps down Yuri's spine. He's only ever taken one dick at a time before and he doesn't know if a few weeks before a competition is the right time to have two guys fucking him in the ass for the first time at once. He's trying to work out if that's what he wants when JJ opens his jeans and works his rock hard cock free as well.

"Open wide Kitten," he says.

 _Oh..._

 _That kind of both of them at once..._

The realisation makes Yuri's stomach flutter and he becomes acutely aware of the fact that they are both fully clothed while he is completely naked. A shiver of arousal sweeps through him. He knows he's not going to be able to say that he wants it without it coming out as more of a strangled groan so he just complies, opening his mouth as wide as it will go, ready and waiting for both of them.

"Good boy," Otabek says and the praise goes straight to Yuri's cock.

The hands in his hair are no longer harsh but petting him as JJ and Otabek move closer together so Yuri can wrap his lips around both of their cocks. Yuri lets out a shuddering breath before bracing his hands on their hips – one on Otabek's, one on JJ's – and taking them in as far as they will go. He's never had two cocks in his mouth at once but, holy shit, does it feel so fucking good!

He can't quite get them as far down his throat as he would like; both JJ and Otabek could choke him, size wise, on a normal day but taking both of them at the same time is something else! He tries to lavish equal amount of attention with his tongue on both of them while swallowing around them at the same time. The moans and groans above him tell him that he's doing a good job and spur him on.

"Holy shit," JJ pants and Yuri just about hears him over the buzzing filling his ears. "You're amazing Kitten."

"So good," Otabek agrees. "So perfect."

Yuri responds by moaning around them both. He wants to touch himself, the urge getting stronger as he feels both cocks pulsing on his tongue but he holds off, he wants to wait for the order. _If they want me to, they'll say I can._

Suddenly there's a hand in his hair again, pulling him off their cocks, and he can only imagine just how debauched his looks. Face flushed, pupils blown wide, blush spreading down his neck to his chest and panting like he's just finished a particularly gruelling programme. The hand in his hair – Otabek's – tightens and Yuri sucks in a sharp breath, loving every second of it.

"He looks so beautiful like this," Otabek says, his voice deep and husky.

"Just need to complete the look," JJ says and begins to pump his cock right in front of Yuri's face.

 _Oh god..._

Yuri's gut clenches as he realises what's happening, Otabek also stroking himself in front of his face as well. Yuri closes his eyes and opens his mouth, begging them for it as JJ sweeps his fringe back to keep it off his face and out of the way. His skin prickles with anticipation as he waits with baited breath.

The first drop of cum on his face makes him moan. He has no idea which of them reaches their peak first and he doesn't care. All he cares about is the feeling of both of them splashing hot, sticky cum all over his face.

The sound of both of them panting heavily above him fills Yuri's ears as he swipes his tongue over his top lip, collecting some of the cum there. He swallows it with a soft moan, making a show of it before his eyes flutter open. Otabek and JJ are staring down at him, unabashed desire filling their eyes.

"Now that's a sight I want to remember," JJ says, his breath ragged. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture of Yuri's cum covered face. "So fucking beautiful."

"You were so good Yura," Otabek says and Yuri's chest swells at the praise. "I think you deserve a reward."

"Oh fuck, yes please," Yuri whines.

JJ places Yuri's fringe behind his ear before he tucks himself back into his boxers and redresses himself. He sits down on the bed next to Yuri. "Hop on," he says, glancing down at his lap, "knees either side of me."

Yuri pushes himself up onto shaking legs and goes to straddle JJ's waist but before he can JJ stops him.

"Other way around Yura," Otabek tells him, pressing a kiss to Yuri's neck.

Another shaking breath stutters past Yuri's lips as he does as he's told, straddling JJ's waist with his back to his chest so that he's facing Otabek. Otabek presses a sweet kiss to Yuri's lips before he begins to trail kisses down Yuri's chest. Strong hands run up his thighs to grip the firm flesh as Otabek takes Yuri's cock into his mouth, right to the very back of his throat.

"Oh god... Otya!" Yuri all but screams as Otabek swallows around him. He's so swept up in the pleasure he doesn't quite register JJ shuffling behind him until he feels a slick finger pressing inside him. "Fuck... JJ!"

"You like this Kitten?" JJ asks, nipping the shell of Yuri's ear.

"Yes," Yuri groans as JJ begins to thrust his finger in deeper and deeper while Otabek gives his cock a hard suck. "Oh fuck yes... so good... please..."

"You going to cum Kitten?" JJ asks as one of Yuri's hands tangles in Otabek's hair and the other reaches behind him to grab a hold of JJ's.

"Yeah..." Yuri gasps as JJ's finger just brushes his prostate. He can't quite work out whether to try and thrust back onto JJ's finger or into Otabek's mouth. It's taking everything in him to hold it together. _Just a little more, you can take a little more..._ He can feel JJ's hot breath on the back of his neck and it makes his hair stand up on end, goosebumps springing to life all over his body.

"Come on Kitten," JJ whispers, "just let go and cum for us."

Something inside Yuri snaps and, with a strangled scream of pleasure, he cums down Otabek's throat. The two of them continue to make sure that he feels every bit of agonising bliss and he begins to feel heavy, lethargic. He's vaguely aware of Otabek swallowing everything that he's given and JJ lavishing kisses to every bit of skin he can reach while whispering sweet words of praise into Yuri's ear. Yuri practically collapses onto JJ's chest as JJ's finger slips out of him, his body no longer willing to hold himself up.

JJ takes hold of Yuri's chin and turns his head so that he can press a heated kiss to Yuri's lips. Yuri whimpers into JJ's mouth, still trembling from over stimulation. As soon as JJ breaks the kiss Otabek turns Yuri to face him and claims Yuri's lips for his own. Yuri can taste himself on Otabek's tongue and that drags another soft moan from him.

"You're perfect," Otabek tells him as he pulls away.

"Absolutely amazing," JJ agrees.

"So are you... both of you," Yuri mumbles sleepily. He never thought he would be saying that to JJ of all people (despite having done so after previous orgasms) but after that he sure as shit is. Having both of them gently caressing him, coaxing him back to himself feels so nice.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Otabek chuckles, lacing his fingers with Yuri's and pulling him to his feet. Yuri stumbles, knees still a little weak, but JJ is there to catch him.

"Easy tiger," he laughs, his fingers rubbing soothing circles on Yuri's shoulders. "We've got you, it's okay."

"That was amazing," Yuri says when he can finally find his voice properly. "Can we do that again sometime?"

"Sure," JJ replies.

"If you want to," Otabek agrees.

"I really do," Yuri says, smiling contentedly.

* * *

A week goes by. Both Otabek and JJ stay in St Petersburg to train and the three of them continue as normal. Yuri spends most of his time with Otabek and the only way he even acknowledges JJ at all are the occasional smiles and glances while no one else is watching. The promise of another time together hangs in the air but, for the moment, none of them says anything about it.

It's not until Yuri has a day off that he really has time to think about it. He lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling and relishing the memory of JJ's lips on his neck while Otabek's were around his cock. He can feel himself starting to get hard and the temptation to slip his hand into his boxers and write his own happy ending is almost overpowering.

Then he remembers one very important thing: they're both still in St Petersburg. He can just ask one (or both) of them to come over and give him a good hard seeing to.

Fingers trembling in anticipation, Yuri pulls out his phone and taps out a text to both of them, sending it before he has the chance to over think it.

 **[4:45pm] FROM: ME – In my room, alone, thinking about you, wanna come over and we can have some fun?**

Yuri waits, tapping his phone against his lips as he does so. He's prickling with desire, hoping that one of them will get back to him quickly. Ideally he'll get a text from both of them but he knows he might not be that lucky.

His phone buzzes twice in quick succession and Yuri practically pounces on it. Apparently he is that lucky, he realises as he opens first a text from JJ and then a text from Otabek.

 **[4:47pm] FROM: SHITHEAD – I'll be there in 15 kitten, can't wait to have your perfect lips wrapped round my dick again xx**

 **[4:47pm] FROM: OTABEK – Be naked and ready when I get there x**

Yuri's gut clenches. He feels incredibly sexy and he wants to do something to entice them both further. He switches his phone to record and sets it on the side, angling it so that he's nicely in the shot, and slowly, sensually takes his t-shirt off.

"Enjoy the show," he tells the camera, fully intending to send it to JJ and Otabek once he's naked.


End file.
